


Ambiguous

by Cicadacry



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Tetabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicadacry/pseuds/Cicadacry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another little story I wrote about Dave and Karkat, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambiguous

**Ambiguous**

**A Davekat fanfic**

 

       Karkat Vantas didn't want to take his shirt off for numerous reasons. 1.) It was cold,

       2.) He was insecure and nervous, though he'd never admit it,

       3.) The person in front of him was Dave Strider.

       4.) DAVE. STRIDER.

       Blood was hot under grey skin, making a red flush over his body. Hands were on his sides, lifting up the first few folds of his black shirt and revealing his stomach. "H-Hey! Not so fast!" Karkat snapped, his lips breaking from Daves. He was too flustered to add some snarky insult at the end like her normally would. He glared up at the black shades that glinted in the dim lamp light. Dave, poised atop the young troll, had forced a little laugh and pulled his hands back down.

       Karkat squirmed a bit, pulling his hands back from around the others body and crossing his arms. He couldn't look at Daves confident little smirk for any longer, turning his gaze to the wall and questioning what he was doing here in the first place… Over the few years spent on the meteor with the human a friendship had forged, though it was mainly fueled by playful arguing. Though the two acted like they hated each other, Karkat couldn't help but feel an ache of affection. So, it was hard to distinguish if their actions were red or black, but he tried not to think about it too much.

       "Come on, what's the matter Karkat?" Dave hooked his thumb into the corner of the trolls mouth, tugging his attention back towards him so their glares met.  
"Don't fucking touch me!" Karkat growled, slapping his hand away. "Jesus fuck! Don't you understand personal space?!"  
"Don't tell me you lost interest already."  
Karkat felt a vessel snap in his think-pan and he broke out yelling; "I NEVER HAD ANY FUCKING INTEREST IN THE FIRST FUCKING PLACE!"  
"Oh really?"

       Dave smugly rested his cheek on his hand, elbow propped up on the scratchy duvet underneath them. Before the crabby cancer could scream back, Dave added; "because I earlier I remember you begging me to quote-unquote 'finish what I started.'" Karkat shut his mouth and bit his bottom lip, scouring his brain for some sharp-mouthed come back, but had none. Dave smiled and lifted his head again, placing his hands back to the hem of his shirt. "Scared?" Karkat peered away… Not knowing the answer to that question himself… "Come on Vantas, leaders' aren't supposed to back away from a challenge."

       Karkat felt his ears held up as if they were a coal factory, flames brewing from his yellow eyes. He lashed out again, roughly shoving Dave off him and sitting up. "I FUCKING  **CAN'T** WITH YOU STRIDER!" He yelled, head buzzing and shaken up into a frenzy. "EVEN IF I STILL THOUGHT I LED THIS DISASTROUS CLUSTER-FUCK EXCUSE FOR A TEAM, BEING A LEADER MEANS A LOT MORE THAN PAILING WITH SOME STUCK UP SHIT-STICK LIKE YOU! SO WHILE YOU SIT HERE STROKING YOUR SWEATY SHAME GLOBES,  **I'LL** BE DOING SOME  **ACTUAL** GOOD!" He ended with a gasp for breath and swept his legs off the side of the bed and moved to get up.

       Dave grabbed onto his shoulder to pull him back, but Karkat yanked away with a growl and stood up, stomping to the door. His blood pusher was pulsing fast, a few overwhelmed tears burrowed their way in his throat. He extended his hand to clutch the doorknob, but before he could he felt arms desperately cross around his chest, and Daves head resting on his shoulder blade. "Wait…" Karkats eyes widened, he drew his hand back to his side and froze, anger quickly leaving him to be replaced with shame. He felt Daves arms tremble a little and grab his shirt a little tighter. "Hey…" Karkat gently twisted in his arms, turning around so he could face him.

       Dave lowered his head quickly, drawing his arms back and covering his mouth, the only thing that would show his emotions. Behind his thick shades, tears were swarmed in his red eyes. If he blinked they'd split down his cheeks, so they were kept open wide. Karkats hand cupped his cheek, making him flinch away and causing his kept back tears to shed, running between the cracks in Karkats fingers. Dave grit his teeth, pushing his hand away and clawing away his tears, drawing in a shuddery breath and trying to stand tall. "I'm fine." Dave stammered, with the toughest voice he could muster.

       Karkat said nothing, but quickly pulled Dave into his arms, embracing him close and letting him tremble in his arms, He shut his eyes and gently rubbed his back, feeling the others breathe hitch with every quiet gasp for air. "Come on… Get a hold of yourself…" He said softly and Dave buried his head into the crook of the troll's neck. Karkat felt hot tears run down his collarbone.  
Dave suddenly pulled away, hands pushing up into his shades and drying his eyes. "Sorry… That was lame…" He stuttered, gritting his teeth at how pathetic he sounded and shaking his head.  
"Yeah you're pretty lame." Karkat teased.  
"Heh," a smile gifted Daves lips. "no I'm not dude." Karkat scoffed and glared at him as his childish moxie returned. Dave beamed a little more, drying his eyes once more and laughing.

       Karkat warmed a bit, heart glowing and subconsciously his body pulled him into a hug again, both of their arms tangling around each other. "Th-… Uhm…" Dave cleared his throat, lowering his head to Karkats shoulder again. "Thanks Karkat…" Karkat Vantas pulled out from their hug suddenly leaned in, his lips pressing against Daves faithfully, warming again at the familiar feeling.

       Dave smiled into their kiss, arms hugging him closer and involuntarily deepening the kiss. At this, Karkat blushed a little, hands holding on softly to Striders shoulders. They broke for a quiet, shared before their lips greeted again. Loving kisses slowly deepened, stress and worries escaped the two with every soft exhale.

       Karkat gently pressed closer to him, cheeks burnt red, rubbing his shoulders and breaking for another gasp. When they kissed again, tongues met and Daves hands slid from Karkats back down to his hips, fingers curling into his belt loops. Their tongues danced together in perfect, unsure rhythm, both cautious and careful. A very light moan seeped from Karkats lips, and immediately when he heard it he broke their kiss and let out a snarl. Dave wouldn't give him the chance to open his mouth and talk though, his lips pressed close again. Karkat moaned a little louder, caught by surprise and gripping the fabric of his shirt.

       Dave smiled and pulled the others hips a bit closer, making Karkats legs shiver a bit. "I… Fucking hate you," Karkat nearly whimpered, lips barely an inch from Daves. He let out a laugh though, his confident smile gifting him again. "Love you too," he breathed, kissing him again.

       Karkat growled, kissing him harder, their aggressive posture causing them both to fall out of balance and stagger. "Ah!" Karkat gasped as he felt himself tipping over. The both of them crashed back against the bed in awkward angles  
"Smooth." Dave remarked, sitting up and leaning his upper body against the wall that the bed was flanked beside. He fixated his shades back into place, opening his eyes to see Karkat was settling in his lap. "Whoa there Vantas," Dave said, no exact emotion in his voice.  
"Shut up!" Karkat snapped, hands settling on Daves shoulders.

       A blonde eyebrow rose above Daves shades, his moxie caused Karkat to lash out again. "And take off those fucking shades!" He reached up to throw them off, but Dave secured a hand over them.   
"Nope." He said plainly.  
"STRIDER!" Karkat grit his teeth and gripped his shoulders harder. "C-Come on…" His anger smoldered away, replaced with embarrassment. "I can see my reflection…" He tore his eyes away from the glare in the lamp light.

       Dave paused, chewing on his lip for a brief second before he got an idea. "Hang on." He put his arms on Karkats sides and suddenly turned Karkat completely around.  
"What are you doing?!" Karkat yelled at him, his body back against Daves chest, settled between his open spread legs. He felt his heart dance on its strings. He hated not being in control and being submissive, but found himself with a lightly wreathing bulge.

       Dave said nothing, but his hands pulled up to his shoulders and quickly up to his horns. Karkat winced and flinched his head down as he felt his fingers rub at the base. He covered his mouth to muffle his involuntary moans, shutting his eyes tight. "M-Mng…" Dave smiled as he felt the smaller lightly shake, loving how he could mess with him.

       His hands enclosed around his horns like they were knobs, or dials on his beat maker. He began to turn and rub them, causing Karkat to purr and careen again his hands. "A-A-A…" Karkat stirred his legs, purring like a little kitten and hums emanating from his chest. Dave leaned in to Karkats craned neck and softly began to kiss it. "A-Ah… Fuck…" Karkat pulled his hands down from his mouth, not even bothering to silence his groans. Dave squeezed his horns tight, making Karkats back arch. "Ahn! N-Not so hard…" He groaned, cracking open an eye to peer down at his pants. He could feel the tip of his bulge run along his inner thigh, looking for a heat source.  _God dammit…_ He pushed harder back against Daves chest.

       Dave lightly began to suck on his grey skin, grazing it with his tongue and softly nipping. He ran his thumbs over the peaks of his horns and lightly spun the end of his index finger along the very tip like a ballerina dancer on tippie toes. "Mmm!" Karkat jolted. "F-uck! Dave!" He squealed, biting his lips harder and cursing himself for moaning like a little bitch. Dave's hands gradually worked down from the tips, to the base, and then smoothed down, sliding from his shoulders, down into Karkats chest. Karkat moaned past grit teeth, his legs scrabbling and knees propping up, subconsciously spreading.

       "Eager?" Dave smirked, pausing his nips and kisses. Karkat thrashed his hands on Daves legs, twisting about.   
"FUCK YOU!" His legs snapped shut and he forced his knees back down, though his feet still crossed together and he squeezed his thighs together, feeling just a little bit of liquid graze down them.   
"Tch." Dave smiled, kissing his neck again, hands trailing down to his abdomen.

       Karkats eyes followed the others hands with little hums of anticipation. Dave felt down to the area where his nook was outside his clothes and pressed up teasingly. "Ah!" Before Karkat could push his hips up, Dave pulled his hand back up. "Ung! Come on!" Karkat stirred.  
"What do you say?" Dave breathed, hand pausing on his abdomen and drumming his fingers on the skin.  
"HURRY?"  
"No," Dave teased, hand sliding over his concealed nook again and pushing against it.  
"Hnn! Please!" Karkat wailed, clutching Daves black pants hard and rocking his hip up against his hand. Dave said nothing, but smiled against his skin. Both hands trailed to Karkats zipper, pulling and tugging him out of his jeans until it was around his ankles, where Karkat kicked them off the bed.  
"Already dripping for me?"

      Karkat shot his eyes open. "DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" He screamed, slapping his hand, the beginnings of a growl in his throat. Dave pulled his hand back a bit, but let out a soft laugh and dipped his hand down his boxers, feeling the smooth wet touch of his anatomy. "A-Ah!" Karkat twisted his hips shyly, red sliding down like tears on the duvet.  
"Knew it." Dave smirked, gently sliding one hand to his tenta-bulge, index finger twisting in the tip. "H-hah!" Karkat slapped a hand over his mouth.

       Dave let it coil between his fingers, hooking his middle and index finger along the width and giving it a squeeze. "Ah! F-Fuck!" Karkat bit onto his finger, twisting his hips as he nearly bucked up against his hands. Dave switched both hands to rub it up and down, red seeping between his fingers and trailing down to his wrist. "Mmm!" Karkat moaned heavenly, legs twisting and soft pants billowing out of him. Dave peeked over Karkats shoulder, watching his own hands work and rub his red tendril. "A-Ah… P-Please more…" Karkat hissed at himself and his ridiculous lusts.

       "Jesus, how bad do you need it Vantas?" Dave lightly panted, his own excitement showing through by the way he was rolling his hips just a bit. One hand trailed down to Karkats nook.  _Hhng! You! Fucking!_ He hissed to himself, mind too buzzed to talk though.   
"Please! Please come on already!" Karkat cried, knees sliding up again as he watched Daves hands with a lightly trembling frame. Dave shut his eyes behind his shades, middle finger dragging up the slit of his nook. "Ahh!" Karkat moaned past his fingers, shutting his eyes tight and gently rocking up against his hands.

       Dave squeezed his bulge again, rubbing it up and down before sliding his finger in easily. He took a deep breath as he listened to Karkat squeal and wreathe. "Take it easy, Karkat." He panted softly, kissing his neck again and retracting his finger before pushing it deeper. Karkat panted out Daves name, though it was hardly audible, his body moist and fuzzed red all over.  
"F-Fuck! You!" He managed to pant out, only to moan highly again and thrust up against his finger. "GIVE ME MORE! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BREAK ME JESUS FUCK!" Karkat cried out, surely it was heard all throughout the meteor.

       He cringed after he said it, a loud groan of shame and embarrassment pushing past his lips. The heat coming off Daves body warmed against his shirt, only making him pant more and cause beads of sweat to form at his temple. Dave pushed rhythmically in and out at such a slow pace. "COME ON PLEASE!" He cried, head falling back against Daves shoulder, stomach rising and falling in shuffled patterns.

       Dave said nothing, but bit down hard on Karkats neck again, a soft groan surprised out of him, which he quickly bottled away again. He forced his index finger to chase along with the other. "AHN!" Karkat cringed but then sighed in relief, a shiver running through him. He jerked his head away and licked his lips. "OH! F-FUCK YOU! A-AND! YOUR F-F-FUCKING!" Karkat stuttered, not able to carry on a sentence for the life of him. "C-COME O-ON! A-AHM! A-ALMOST!" The trembling troll whined, clawing at Daves hand.

       "Calm down man!" Dave exhaled against his neck, eyes shut tight behind his askew, fogged up sunglasses. He focused on pushing in and out, in and out, which was hard when your partner was clawing them further inside. His other hand kept tangling up around his bulge and squeezing over and over.  
Karkat felt a tickling flicker in his body, and then quickly magnify as he let out a delightful squeal, hips losing control as he rolled faster against his fingers. "AH! Dave! Dave!" He kept repeating his name until he finally released, red material swarming past Daves fingers and running down both of his wrists.

        Dave let out a relieved sigh, pulling his fingers back and wincing. Without even thinking he wiped the red liquid on Karkats shirt. "W-WHA! DON'T  **WIPE** IT ON ME!" Karkat shot up straight, panting still.  
"Well where am I  _supposed_ to wipe it? It's  _everywhere!"_ Dave looked down at the blankets and comforter, wondering how he'd explain this to Rose.  _Oh hey Rose, don't mind me, just wiping up my period stains._  
"I-I don't know! Just!" Karkat was too flustered to think, he touched his hand to his forehead and softly panted, trying to get his heart to calm down. He wearily looked back at Dave, searching his shades to see if he was angry. God he hated those fucking thins, they were so anonymous. He almost wanted to stammer out some stupid apology, but had the self respect not to.  
With a soft, amused sigh, Dave shook his hand, droplets of red hitting against the wall. He gave Karkat a smile, reaching up and taking his shades off. Red He eyes looked inside Karkats, light freckles along his nose. "You're welcome…"

       Karkat felt like an idiot, but couldn't wipe away the tiny, shy smile that came to his lips. He crawled back into Dave's arms, eyes never breaking from his. Dave wrapped his arms around the Cancers back, shades still dangling between two of his fingers.

       Their soft, caring lips touched again, and for a long time they simply enjoyed the feeling of the others pulse underneath their fingertips, and the warmth between their bodies. Dave softly laughed and kissed him quickly over and over, making Karkat scoff and touch a hand to his cheek. He pulled away, softly opening his eyes and looking in Daves again.

       "Do you uhm… Want me to return the favor?" Karkat breathed softly, scanning those scarlet orbs.  
"Hah… No," Dave swiftly kissed him again. "You can pay me back next week."  
"Wait… So I have to do this AGAIN?"  
"Yep."

       Karkat glared, though the affection in his eyes was as clear as the dusk sky settled on the sky outside. 

"I fucking hate you."

"Love you too man…"


End file.
